Super Princess Violet!
by AcornsStories
Summary: Princess Violet of the colorful Rainbow Kingdom is sick of Bowser and his usual antics. After Princess Peach is kidnapped again, Violet teams up with Mario on an adventure to save her! Of course, many obstacles will be in the way, but this shall be an adventure that Violet shall never forget!
1. Bowser is At it Again!

(I don't own Mario or its characters obviously. All rights go to Nintendo, and I only own Violet and any other characters purposefully made for this story.)

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _There's a kingdom that's a few worlds away. Just beyond the Mushroom Kingdom, lies the Rainbow Kingdom. A land filled with everything colorful, and filled with anything art. Their villagers are people with different colored hair, and have color-themed names. For example, you could meet a girl named Magenta, and a boy named Lemon. That's just how it works._

 _Of course, there are rulers who rule this land, and keep it in check. Queen Red and King Blue. They rule with compassion and care, and make sure their kingdom is mostly safe from Bowser, who would usually pass by on his way to see the princess._

 _And here, in this kingdom, Queen Red and King Blue have a beloved daughter, Princess Violet._

 _Violet is a mixture of her mother and father, as people say. She has purple mid-back length hair, and light purple eyes. She normally wears a lot of things with purple in it, of course. Her dresses, normal clothing? Mostly purple, and may have another color that mixes well with purple. She's next in line to rule over the Rainbow Kingdom. She often carries her sketchbook, in which some things she draws will come to life, along with her magic paintbrush._

 _Now, for the story. The story of Princess Violet, and one of her biggest adventures._

Violet wandered around the castle, feeling a bit bored. It quite a boring, slow day. But, she knew that sometimes these days usually mean trouble. Bowser could fly by at any time, in a desperate attempt to steal Princess Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

She scoffed to herself. "What does Bowser even want from Peach anyways? Can't he just find someone else who's like him?" She leaned against a window frame, staring out at the blue sky. "I feel awfully bad for her, but that girl really needs some self-defense."

Violet hummed a little tune to herself as she watched the villagers down below. Doing their usual routines like always. She yawned and as she turned around…

 _ **SCREAM! BOOM! CRASH!**_

 _'Ugh, I knew having peace around here on a nice day was too good to be true!'_ Violet had thought as she rushed back to the window, looking out and nearly falling out from the force she had got from ramming into the window.

Of course, there was Bowser's all-too familiar airship, followed by other airships, gliding through the sky. It rained bomb-ombs on the poor villagers running around and yelling. Bowser sat triumphally on the bow of the ship, doing his evil smile. Oh how Violet despised him. But, who wouldn't despise him?

Sighing, Violet zoomed down the grand staircase, nearly tripping a couple times on her dress, and sped outside. Doing her best to avoid the falling bomb-ombs and spiny enemies that were now raining down. She gasped as one spiny nearly hit her, jumping out of the way in time. Making her way over to a safe spot, she watched Bowser and the rest of his henchmen fly by. The raining of enemies seemed to slow to a minimum. Really, there was nothing Violet feel like she could do. All she could ever do is stand there and watch as the others tried to defend themselves. Sure, the castle guards could try and stop Bowser, but what good would it do?

"Everyone! Is everyone okay?" Violet exclaimed as she gazed around at the others. Some were groaning and trying to help others, others just laid there. Of course, Violet wasn't just gonna stand idly by and watch everyone suffer. She took her time with helping and rescuing others. Once she was finished, she felt rage. Why did Bowser try to harm the others when he's on his way to steal Princess Peach? Again! Was it because he thought they would try and take him down? Maybe.

"Don't worry everyone! I shall bring justice to our dear Rainbow Kingdom! I shall track down Bowser and defeat him!" she boomed with glee and pride. However, some weren't too quick with cheering.

"Princess, dealing with him is dangerous! What if he kidnaps you too?" a male villager asked.

"I agree! What if he imprisons you along with Princess Peach?" a female villager asked, concerned.

Violet shrugged. "He wouldn't really do that, right? He thinks he's soooo scary, but he's not! I can take him down! I'm strong enough! I promise you all, I will put an end to Bowser's silly regime! Maybe even help that Mario guy!" she boasted. She turned on her heels and bounded back into the castle, heading straight into her bedroom.

She gathered the things that she thought would be helpful.

 _'Let's see…what to use…what to use…aha!'_

She snatched up her sketchbook. With this, she could quickly draw up something accommodating to aid her in the adventure. But where is her magic brush? That was the question needing to be answered.

"Aha! Found ya!" she exclaimed as she picked up a thin paintbrush. It had a button in the middle which would squirt out ink at random. Grabbing her satchel, she stuffed those things inside and clipped it shut.

"And with that," she continued to talk to herself. "I'm all ready to go!" Grinning, she slid on the stair railing down the stairs. Bounding out the door, she took a deep breath. "Goodbye, my lovely Rainbow Kingdom! I will be back! And once and for all, thwart Bowser of his stupid, evil plan!" she boasted.

And with that, Violet was off. Rushing out of her kingdom, glancing at the exit sign: _You are now leaving Rainbow Kingdom! Stay colorful!_

Violet stopped to take a rest on a hill, breathing heavily. "Goodness…already out of breath…"

Hearing some explosions in the distance, she snapped her head up.

Of course, it was Bowser again. Entering the Mushroom Kingdom, intending to do what he loved to do the most. Capture the princess and hold her captive until the Mario Bros. came to rescue her and defeat Bowser. She could already hear distant screams of the Toads, and the whistling of bomb-ombs as they fell, hearing the crashing and explosions soon after.

Adjusting her satchel, she took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Here I come, Mushroom Kingdom…"

(Finally, my first ever Mario fanfiction. I've grown up with Nintendo, mostly Mario, and I've always wanted to make at least one fanfiction and spread my ideas I have! Now I got the chance! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no hate or hurtful comments, I'll just delete them. I know this kinda was a slow start, but more will happen!)


	2. The Adventure Begins!

_**Chapter Two**_

For once, Mario just wanted to enjoy a relaxing day. With his love, Princess Peach. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, yes. Yes, it was.

From the moment he heard screams, he knew Bowser had arrived. It was all-too familiar, as the plumber was used to it at this point. Standing up and grabbing Peach's hand, they both ran to go hide. Attempting to aim at a recently added hiding spot where they knew Bowser didn't know about. However as they ran, Bowser released an army of Hammer Bros. into the castle. They surrounded the plumber and princess, throwing a flurry of hammers.

Peach screamed and protected herself with her parasol as Mario fought back. Of course, this was one of Bowser's traps. To keep Mario distracted.

At his chance, Bowser sped in and scooped up Peach.

 _ **"MARIO!"**_

Mario quickly spun around to face Peach, but it was too late. Bowser rushed off, carrying the princess bridal style, as she screamed for help. But then, something new and unexpected happened.

"No! I shall defend myself!" Peach yelled, and delivered a swift kick into Bowser's face, who roared and fell back, dropping her. Peach ran back to Mario, lifting up her dress so she could run faster. Bowser had gotten up and lunged at her.

"Princess!" Mario gasped. "Look out!"

Peach turned, but again, she was too late. Bowser tackled her and clutched her tighter, zooming off again. This time, Peach kept trying and trying to fight back. But, when you're as strong and hard-shelled as Bowser, it sure is difficult.

"Mario!" Peach called out to him.

"Peach!" Mario called back, scurrying after Bowser. He watched helplessly again as Bowser got on his airship and it rose in the air, before soaring off. For now, Mario stood on the balcony, watching it. Faintly listening to the cries of Peach.

"Not again, not again…" Mario looked down, disappointed. Why couldn't Bowser accept the fact that Peach never wanted him and to leave her alone? Well, once a bad guy, always a bad guy. "Now I have to travel a long way to save her. Again."

Mario traveled downstairs and exited the castle. He solemnly watched the Toads recover from the attack. As he headed to start yet another endless and tiring adventure, a voice rang out.

"Mario! Hey! Mario!"

He turned around, and saw Violet running towards him, hanging onto her satchel to keep it from bouncing too much.

"Princess Violet?" he seemed a bit shock. The last thing he expected was Violet coming over. "What're you doing here? I don't have much time to see your art. Peach had been kidnapped again and I-" Violet interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Look, I'm not here to showcase my new art to you or anything. I've decided to come and help you rescue your girl. I'm sick and tired of Bowser thinking he can just wreak havoc wherever he goes. He must've thought we'd foil his plans, so he attacked my kingdom! Ugh! Just so sick of him!" she stomped her foot in anger. "So now, I've decided to come with you and finally end his regime of terror once on for all!"

Mario rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno, Princess Violet. Bowser is pretty dangerous to deal with. Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

Violet scoffed a bit. "Of course I can! I can take any challenge that is thrown at me! And please, you can refer to me as Violet. You're a bud of mine, you don't have to use that princess title around me," she patted him on the shoulder.

Mario nodded. "Alright, Violet, and don't sound too confident. When I mean Bowser is a tough cookie to handle, I mean it. I nearly lost many 1-Ups due to him. Speaking of them, may you draw me a couple?"

Violet nodded. "Of course! Anything for my buddy!"

She pulled out her sketchbook and paintbrush out her satchel. Turning to an empty page, she quickly drew 6 1-Ups. Clicking on the middle button of the brush to get the colors needed. Almost immediately after she drew each, one by one, they all popped out. Mario grabbed at them and ate them all.

"There ya go!" Violet smiled, putting her sketchbook and paintbrush back.

"Thank you so much!" Mario smiled back softly at her. "With your talent, you might actually be a big help. You can just whip up items and more just like that!"

Violet nodded. "That's right! I am the princess of art and color, after all!" she chuckled.

"Now, come on, let's not waste anymore time. We have to save the princess!" Mario exclaimed, starting to run off. Violet followed quickly after him. And so, they exited the Mushroom Kingdom and was off on their adventure.

 _ **Overworld 1-1**_

 _ **Level Start!**_

Violet gasped a bit as she saw a goomba running at them. "Mario, what do I do?!" she panicked, not knowing really what to do. Mario sighed.

"This." He gave a spin attack, flipping over and dazing the goomba. Then kicking it and it flew back, exploding into a coin, which Mario received. "See? They're one of the easiest enemies to beat. They're really not that menacing."

Violet blushed a bit, embarrassed of being scared of such a useless enemy! "Anyways, it seems like you're collecting coins from them too? What's the purpose of that?" She tilted her head.

Mario chuckled a bit. "I collect coins like this all the time," he started to describe it to her as he jumped up and hit a question mark box, and more coins came out. "I usually give them to Peach, or keep some for myself. Most of the time, I give them away to charities."

Violet smiled as she jumped up too. "That's really sweet." A fire flower popped out of the box. She gasped a bit. "Mario! Look!"

Mario turned to face her. "Ooh good find! You found a fire flower!" He ran over intending to use it, but decided Violet should have a try. "Hey, how about you have a try?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Violet stared down at the fire flower, sitting there, waiting for use. "Will it hurt me?" She felt unsure, as she never really saw items like this.

Mario shook his head. "It's meant to help you, Violet. You can use fire powers! I'm gonna stand aside and let you use it," he spoke as he stood by. Motioning for her to use it.

After a bit of hesitation, Violet grabbed at the flower, and almost immediately, she changed. He hair got tied into a ponytail with a red hairband around it to secure it, and her dress changed colors. Now, instead of a usual purple dress, it was now a dark red dress, accompanied by white stripes where the hems of her dress were. She stumbled back a bit in surprise, looking down at herself.

"Woah! Look what it did! Isn't that cool?" her eyes sparkled as she excitedly gazed at Mario, who nodded.

"You look great, now c'mon! We shouldn't waste more time!" he grabbed at her hand gently and ran alongside her. Violet shot fire at enemies to get rid of them and turn them into coins. Doing a fist pump in the air after each defeat.

In the distance, was a flagpole. Violet tilted her head in wonder at it. She tapped on Mario's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Mario? Why is there a flagpole right there?"

Mario responded, "It signifies the end of a level for me. The Toads had put that there all around, so I at least know we're finished with this part of land!" He did a running start, jumping up to the top of the flagpole, surprising Violet. Soon after, she decided to do it too, giggling as she slid down.

 _ **Overworld 1-1**_

 _ **Level Complete!**_

Violet got down and smirked at Mario. "So, shall we carry on this adventure?"

Mario nodded. "We shall."

(And with that, chapter two ends! Sorry if I'm not very good at doing Mario! I tried my best in portraying the characters! Enjoy and stay tuned for chapter three!)


	3. Level 1-2!

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ **Level 1-2**_

 _ **Level Start!**_

Violet adjusted her satchel and gazed at the pipe just a few feet away. "So, we're going down that pipe? Seems a bit…unsanitary."

Mario shook his head. "It's sanitary. Trust me, I've done this a million times before. All you do is go down that pipe and we go underground." Like before, Mario took a running start and jumped onto the pipe, before going down. Violet hesitated before following shortly after him.

Upon entering, Violet took in her surroundings. It was underground alright, she could tell. In the distance were more enemies who wanted to cause trouble. She walked alongside Mario, humming a bit.

"Do you need me to conjure a power-up or anything? I can if I have to," she said to him. Mario shook his head.

"I can manage for now, Violet. Thanks though," Mario gave her a mere smile.

Violet grabbed some coins for herself, placing them in her satchel. "Y'know, I've never been on an adventure like this before. Sure, I've been outside of my kingdom to do other things, but never to save a princess."

"Is that so?" Mario chuckled, grabbing a new power-up. This time the ice flower, which of course had the ability to freeze enemies. "Obviously, I've been on many adventures like this. It's part of my life," he sighed as he froze a koopa, lifting the ice block up and tossing it, making it crash and break into a million pieces.

"Ah, I see." Violet felt bad for Mario. Having to save a princess over and over and over for such a long time? That seemed too tedious and tiring. "Well, I have met Peach a couple times, but never really got to know her face-to-face. What's she like?" she wondered, turning over to Mario.

"Well, she's really nice and friendly. And lemme tell you, she can make a _meaaan_ cake. The kind that makes you come back for more!" he chuckled a bit. "I promise she'll like you, and maybe invite you over for some tea and cake!"

Violet giggled merrily. "That sounds nice! I'd love to come by for that sometime!" she licked her lips slightly, just daydreaming about the perfect chocolate cake. Lots of frosting, the chocolate filling oozing out…mmmm.

"Violet! Watch out!" a voice yelled.

Violet didn't have enough time to react as a buzzy beetle ran into her, making her lose her flower item. "ACK! Hey! My flower!" she growled at the buzzy beetle, hopping onto it, making it retract into its shell. She kicked it away.

"Are you alright Violet?" Mario wondered, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry!" she gave a thumbs-up and started running off. Mario followed close behind her, trying to keep up.

For awhile, they traveled through and barreled through any enemies in their way. However, they had to come to a stop when tons of blocks were blocking their path. Mario and Violet both gasped.

"How are we supposed to get through? It'll take too long to break through these blocks!" Mario sighed.

Violet yanked out her sketchbook and her paintbrush. "Did you forget I have these things here?" she laughed, flipping to a blank page in the sketchbook. "Now, what do you want me to draw?"

"Okay, do you know what a mega mushroom is?" Mario asked her.

Violet gave a single nod in reply.

"I need you to draw two of those. Pronto," Mario told her. Violet did as he told, and she tried to draw them as fast as she could.

Of course, two mega mushrooms immediately popped right out of her sketchbook.

Upon touching them, both Violet and Mario grew immensely. Together, they barreled through the blocks and anything in their path. Violet whooped and hollered as they did so.

"WHOO-HOO! LOOK AT ME!" Violet boomed. "I'M HUGE!" Her laughter echoed as they continued on.

By the time they shrunk back down to normal size, they were now nearly to the end, as a pipe was near.

"Mario look! We made it! We made it!" Violet jumped up and down. Mario giggled a bit, nodding.

"Yeah! We did! And all we have to do now is go in there and we'll be back over ground!"

Exiting through the pipe, both of them returned to the normal world. Near them, was another flagpole. Knowing what to do, Violet sprinted and jumped on the flagpole with Mario.

 _ **Level 1-2**_

 _ **Level Clear!**_

Peach sat once again in the cage, tracing her finger against the floor of it. Sighing, she looked out the little window that was far from her. She could see the darkness of the sky, smoke occasionally billowing in the air. Back here again. Why can't last time this happened be the final time Bowser captured her? He just never gave up.

Bowser strolled in, taking a seat on his throne that was next to her cage. Moving his head to look at her, he grinned widely. "Hello, my beautiful princess!~ Need anything?" he asked in the sweetest tone he could muster.

Peach crossed her arms, turning her back to him. "Yes! Get me out of here this instant! I want to see my Mario!" she cried out.

Bowser's face drooped into an irritated one. "Well, too bad! You're staying here with me now! I won't let that foolish plumber foil this once again!" he shook his fist as he spoke. "And you better stay in that cage if you're gonna give me that tone!" he grumbled.

Suddenly, a Magikoopa flew in on his broom, leaping off soon after. "Master Bowser! I have some news!" he huffed a bit, trying to catch his breath.

Bowser nodded. "Do go on, minion." He sat back at this throne.

Magikoopa cleared his throat. "Ahem. I have been keeping watch of Mario like you had told me to. And it appears he has a new sidekick with him. A princess, actually." At this, Peach perked herself up and spun around to face them.

Bowser laughed. "A princess? For real? Do you know her or…?"

"Well, it's the princess of the Rainbow Kingdom. Princess Violet, Master."

Princess Violet? Yeah! Peach knew her! She recalled running into the younger princess a few times, and complimenting her art.

Bowser rubbed his chin, making a "hmm" sound. "I see, I see. I've seen her around. I passed that placed on my way to get my beloved!" He blew a kiss to Peach, who recoiled in disgust. "I wonder what that Violet is up to, standing by Mario."

"Probably to help Mario defeat you, Master Bowser."

At this, Bowser let out a rumbling guffaw, and it shook the room slightly and bounced off the walls. "Her?! Try and defeat _**ME?! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!**_ I would love to see her try!" Magikoopa laughed with him.

Peach sighed as they continued to talk about Bowser's oh-so wonderful plan. She just wanted Mario and Violet to arrive already. To come save her from this prison. Quietly, she started to mumble a prayer.

"Oh, please let them be guided and protected in this journey. I can't stand to be here. May the stars guide them along in their journey to come and rescue me, and please let this be the last time I ever get kidnapped. I'm pleading for a miracle," Peach softly started to sob. She wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath.

 _"Mario…Violet…"_

Violet sighed as she sat on a rock, eating a bag of star bits that Mario bought for her at the nearby Toad shop. "Thanks, Mario. I thought I was literally starving to death!" she laughed.

Mario was sitting beside her, chuckling a bit. "Anytime! I remember when I was introduced to those. Pretty tasty, eh?"

"Just like honey!" Violet gushed, finishing the bag. She stood up and adjusted her satchel once again. "Are you ready to go now?"

Mario got up as well. "I sure am!"

Suddenly, boom booms came out of nowhere, surrounding the two. Violet gasped and quickly got out her sketchbook and satchel. Mario appeared as if he was ready to fight back. He glanced over at Violet. "Are you ready?"

Violet smirked at him. "Ready as I'll ever be."

(Cliffhanger! OOOOO! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update this as much as I can, but when you're in high school, and missed three days due to extremely cold weather, meaning possible loads of homework, quite difficult. Anyways stay tuned for chapter four!)


	4. Bowser's Next Plan

_**Chapter Four**_

Violet breathed heavily, preparing herself. The Boom booms didn't look that difficult to beat. They were just weird enemies with large fists. They began to run at Violet and Mario, swinging their arms.

"Now!" Mario called out and did a running start, hopping onto a boom boom's head, dazing it. "You do the same thing! Hurry! A couple are behind ya!"

Violet spun around and sure around, they were crouching down, ready to pounce onto her. Violet leapt up and instead of hitting on one, with both of her feet, she hit both of them on the head. Knocking them back and dazing them for a moment. "It seems like there's a lot Mario! Should I just use my sketchbook and paintbrush to-" Violet didn't get a chance to complete her sentence. A boom boom had hit her, knocking her to the ground.

"Violet!" Mario called out. "Are you okay?" He rushed over to her as swiftly as he could, helping her up. "You gotta pay attention around certain enemies." Mario then went back to bounding across their heads some more, defeating a few. Violet mimicked him to the best of her ability, while multitasking to draw a power-up. The ice flower. Watching as it appeared, she used it to power herself up.

Instantly, her appearance morphed once again. She sported a ponytail again, but now her dress consisted of purple at the hems, and a nice baby blue for the rest of her dress. Making a smug grin on her face, Violet began to shoot ice balls out of her hands, inevitably freezing any boom boom who dared to get close to her.

"Yeah! Take that! And you! Take that!" she cried out. To help her make this go faster, Mario lifted up each frozen boom boom, sliding them away so they broke into pieces. Soon, all of them were completely gone. Defeated.

Mario high-fived Violet. "Nice job, Violet! You did good, kiddo," he gave her a soft smile as he patted her on the back. "I wonder how you get all of your art to come to life?" he wondered as they strutted off towards the flagpole. Violet shrugged in reply.

"Eh, I don't really know either. It's just something that's been passed down from my family for generations. My mom once told me," she did a voice to imitate her mother, "that the Gods of the Rainbow Kingdom had put a spell on it that gives it ability to make anything come to life." She discarded the voice, going back to her normal one, to keep explaining. "Anyways, she told me that it's oh-so powerful that only royalty can handle it, but I doubt it," she laughed a bit.

Mario laughed a bit as well. "I see. That's pretty interesting. Does it ever run out of ink?"

Violet shrugged. "Don't know actually. Forgot to ask my parents about that."

Little did they know, someone was observing them like a hawk. It was Magikoopa. Hidden in the bushes, glaring at the pair. As soon as Mario and Violet were out of sight, he took a shortcut to Bowser's castle to avoid being seen.

Bowser was sitting on his throne again, eating some cake made by Peach. He had released her just so she could make him cake. Peach felt the urge to just escape as soon as the cage was open, but knew that Bowser would just hold her hostage in the cage again. So, she had to obey him and make his stupid treat. Oh well, at least it was nice to be out of that cage for awhile. Until the cake was done, and that was back to the cage for her.

"This cake is absolutely scrumptious, my queen!" Bowser complimented her. Peach rolled her eyes, but made she he didn't catch it.

"You're welcome," she mumbled, crossing her arms and staring at the floor of her cage again. She wanted nothing to do with Bowser, she didn't wanna think about him or even look at him. She spaced out for awhile. That is, until her cage started shaking. She gasped in surprise, clutching onto the bars.

"Princess! Hey! Take my plate for me will ya?" Bowser demanded, opening the cage and giving her a plate that was filled with cake crumbs. Peach sighed, leaving her cage and heading towards the kitchen. Her heels clacking against the stone floor.

' _Lazy bum,'_ Peach thought in her mind.

"Master Bowser! Master Bowser!" Magikoopa shouted out as he flew into the room. Bowser sighed a bit.

"What is it, minion?"

"All the boom booms have been defeated! None of them captured Mario or Princess Violet! And it's mainly _because_ of Princess Violet."

"Huh? Is she now? Hmm, how so?"

"Well, it seems that she has a magical sketchbook and paintbrush that manipulates reality, and lets her draw anything she wants, and it'll come to life!" Magikoopa explained, holding his broom. "She uses it to help Mario and to take down our army!"

Bowser laughed darkly. "Mhm…I see. Well, the only solutions are to capture her, or to capture her book and paintbrush so she'll be useless! _MUHAHAHAHA!"_ Bowser roared with laughter, extending his arms out to the sky. "That way, that puny plumber won't stand a chance against my difficult obstacles I have in store, and he'll have no one, or princess, to help him!"

Magikoopa laughed with Bowser. "Ahahaha, yes! Good idea! Do you want me to send anybody out?"

Bowser thought for a moment, then shook his head no. "No. We wait first. He and Princess Violet are not that far in. Let's wait until hmmm…they arrive at the Winter Land. That place is a bit closer to my castle. While they're there, I want you to snoop in and wait until the princess gets out her artsy stuff. Next, you come in and swoop her off her feet, and have a couple shy guys take it from her!"

Meanwhile, Peach was eavesdropping on all of this, getting angrier by the second. Man, Bowser would do anything to just get rid of Mario and marry her. Walking to a calendar, she examined it. Her heart sank a little bit. In just a few weeks, she would be forced to marry Bowser if Mario didn't arrive in time or was defeated. And with their latest plan to stop Violet, it seemed very likely.

"No, I shouldn't let this happen. I must warn them immediately," she talked to herself. Peeking out the window to check if Bowser and Magikoopa were still distracted, which they were, Peach crept off, grabbing some paper and a pencil, then went off into a bathroom.

Coming in and sitting on the floor, Peach started writing her letter, her hands shaking a bit from the adrenaline.

 _Mario,_

 _I have to warn you of something. It is very urgent. Please read carefully._

 _As I was in the kitchen, I overheard Bowser and one of his minions talking. It turns out, they're planning to capture Violet's sketchbook and magical paintbrush. Maybe they'll capture her too. This is so Bowser can implant his difficult obstacles for you and stall you. Do everything in your power to prevent this from happening. Keep an eye on Violet, don't let her out of your sight. Make sure you teach her, if you haven't already, how to defend herself before she or her stuff gets taken. I love you so much._

 _Princess Peach._

 _P.S. I have included 10 1-Ups for you._

Finishing up, Peach reached in her pocket and pulled out ten 1-Ups. Pulling out an envelope also, she folded the paper with care, placing it inside along with the 1-Ups.

"I hope this can get to him," she whispered.


End file.
